


Mia, William, & Their Course Correction Escapades: Halting Infidelity

by changingdestiny4



Series: The Time Travel Escapades Of William & Mia Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dose of Reality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mia Is Sara & Oliver's Daughter, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: William Queen and his half sister Mia summon their father, along with Barry, Sara, Kara, and Kate Kane, from different time periods in the past for the purpose of stopping them in their tracks before they originally went on to commit severe disrespect towards the relationships of others, and their own in some cases, in addition to giving each of them a firm reality check.
Relationships: William Clayton-Queen & Mia Lance-Queen
Series: The Time Travel Escapades Of William & Mia Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652782
Kudos: 5





	Mia, William, & Their Course Correction Escapades: Halting Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, how are you today? As we know, the title heroes across the Arrowverse have done a tremendous amount of good for their cities and, I believe, genuinely care about helping people.
> 
> However, as we know well, they do have flaws like everyone else, flaws that are both minor and major, and many of them have been rightfully called to the carpet for their past sins by my colleagues, except for Oliver it seems to me. 
> 
> This time however, after having watched a certain Arrowverse series last week, I’ve decided to call out the title heroes on one subject in particular: Infidelity, and even if it’s a kiss or an almost kiss. I personally think it’s a subject that should be addressed regardless of my personal ships. And so here we go.

_2007 Star City_

Oliver was currently at a park with Sara Lance, younger sister of his girlfriend Laurel Lance, and the two of them were drawing together for their first kiss. They both knew this was wrong, and completely unfair to Laurel, but Sara could not help who she fell in love with while Oliver felt that Laurel was putting too much pressure on him in regards to the pace of their relationship. Plus while he did not have the courage to admit it yet, he felt an even stronger connection towards Sara than he ever did with Laurel.

Right before their lips could meet, Oliver suddenly found himself taken away by a beam of light.

_2015 Central City_

Barry was holding Iris in his arms as the villainous Mark Mardon was preparing to unleash a tsunami onto the city. They had just confessed their feelings for each other and Barry started to lean down to kiss her, while she was in turn was about to reciprocate, when Barry also found himself taken away in a beam of light.

_2018 Argo City_

Kara and Mon-El stood together in Argo City, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, as they expressed their lingering feelings for each other. They then rested their foreheads together and were dangerously close towards giving into the desire to join in a kiss. Before they could, and just as Kara was about to take that step, she was the next one about to get pulled into a beam of light.

_1637 Medieval France_

This version of Sara, who was now traveling the timeline to protect it, was supposed to be in the middle of preparing the French queen to be ready to consummate her marriage with her husband, the king of France, for the good of the timeline. The queen however was starting to seduce Sara and the other woman was totally more than ready to give into it. Before she could however, she was also transported from the scene in a beam of light.

_2020 Gotham City_

Kate Kane, in her Batwoman persona, was standing on the rooftop with her ex-girlfriend and _Crows Security_ second in command Sophie Moore, though the latter woman was unaware that it was her ex behind the mask. They were discussing the trouble Sophie was currently in for having assisted Batwoman from time to time and the possibility of them needing to discontinue their association to preserve Sophie’s career.

A few moments later, due to her growing attraction towards Bateman which had been happening for quite some time, Sophie quickly pulled Batwoman into a passionate kiss. Kate was startled and mildly stunned, but not altogether displeased, by this turn of events. She still had major feelings towards her ex and did not care Sophie was still married, albeit legally separated since her husband had left her.

Right before Kate, as Batwoman, was about to reinitiate Sophie’s kiss, the former was the last one to be pulled away into a beam of light.

_2040 Star City_

Next thing all of them knew, Oliver, Barry, Sara, Kara, and Kate, Kate still in her uniform, were standing together in the middle of a room somewhere and, while looking around in confusion, they suddenly noticed a dark haired young man and a slightly shorter, blonde haired, young woman standing in front of them.

The young man had his hands on his hips while his companion had her arms folded.

After a bit, Oliver was the first to speak up.

“Who are you two? What is going on here, why are we here?” Oliver demanded to know, speaking for himself and his companions, who all agreed with him. While they were all very annoyed by whatever was going on here, Barry, Sara, and Kate were really put out and almost mad due to very much wanting to be back where they were for obvious reasons. The young man and woman before them however were non perturbed and seeing the very eager to return to where they were expressions on Barry, Sara, and Kate’s faces further solidified what they needed to do and why.

“To answer your first question, my name is William and this is my sister Mia”, the young man introduced them both, but was careful to refrain from using their surnames due to not wanting to upset the timeline more than they were already about to do. “And the reason we are here is to call all of you out on, and hopefully stop, what the 5 of you were about to do and the major lines you were all going to cross.”

The others looked at the siblings in disbelief.

“What in the world are you talking about?”, Barry asked with annoyance, though considering William and Mia’s words both himself and the others, except for Kara, were starting to get a good idea as to where this was going and it was starting to make them uncomfortable. Sara and Kate, however, while uncomfortable, were also starting to get mildly angry since they did not think they were doing anything wrong if this was going where they suspected it was going.

William and Mia shook their heads in response while also being mildly perturbed by Kara’s apparent obliviousness. And they could see Sara and Kate’s expressions and knew they just might have their work cut out for them with those two.

“What we’re talking about is the fact that all of you were about to get in between committed relationships by taking liberties you have no business taking, either your own relationships or the relationships of others”, Mia answered intensely, leveling everyone in the room with a glare that strangely enough to Oliver, reminded him of his mother. “You were all quite literally and eagerly about to play tonsil hockey with the wrong people and we brought you here to stop you!”.

Hearing her words caused Oliver, Barry, and Kara to squirm uncomfortably though Sara and Kate expressed indignation.

“Now wait just a minute young lady”, Sara tried to interject when Mia interrupted her.

“No, you wait just a minute mo- Sara! “You mean to tell me that you can’t actually see something wrong with you about to hook up with the French queen, as in the queen and wife of the French king?!! She is the king’s wife, his WIFE, and you have no da** business hooking up with her or did you not learn not to screw people you shouldn’t after what happened with da-Oliver, your sister, and yourself?!! What the he** is wrong with you and don’t you have any respect for relationships?!!”

For a moment, Sara looked like she was ready to angrily retort something but then realization over Mia’s words suddenly slammed into her brain like a ton of bricks, causing her to see that the other woman was right. What she had been about to engage in with the French queen was definitely something the old Sara would have done and that’s not the person she wanted to be anymore. Plus it was a violation of her mission since she was there to prepare the queen to consummate her marriage, not to partake of the queen herself.

Sara was then filled with guilt and embarrassment and resolved to not submit to the queen’s advances after she was sent back where she’d been and was now feeling thankful for the intervention of the two people before her.

The two siblings could see that Mia had gotten through to her mother, not that this Sara knew of their relation, and after feeling relief over that, William then addressed his father.

“And you da- I mean Oliver. What in the world were you about to do? What were you thinking?!!” the young man exclaimed. “Listen, I know that Laurel has been putting a bit of pressure on the relationship between the two of you and perhaps even trying to rush it, and I do agree that she’s not handling it the best way and maybe things are moving a bit too fast. But cheating on her, and with her own sister? Really?

“Cheating is never the answer and you should be ashamed of yourself, and especially with her own sister. There are certain things you should not be doing and that’s one of them. Besides violating your own relationship and the commitment you made, you’re also getting in between two sisters and that’s not right. And if I were you, I would quickly extract myself from the position you placed yourself in and if it turns out you’re actually in love with Sara and feel she’s the right woman for you, then you need to do right by Laurel and break things off with her. Otherwise you’re not much of a man.”

Hearing the young man’s words caused Oliver to be filled with a tremendous amount of shame and he responded by looking down on the floor. He definitely was not behaving like a real man and he could not believe that he was about to cross a major line. And yes, he had come to the realization that Sara was the one he actually loved but William was right. This was not the way to go about this and he also resolved to make some different, and yes hard but albeit necessary, decisions when he was sent back.

At this moment Sara suddenly thought of something.

“Begging your pardon, but you both have to realize that your interference in mine and Oliver’s past relationship could mess up the timeline right?”, she asked them while pointing out that tidbit.

William and Mia nodded soberly, after which Mia responded to her mother’s enquiry.

“Yes, my brother and I are both aware of that and together studied the pros and cons of this. And we came to the conclusion that there’s only a miniscule risk to the timeline and that the flow of time won’t be significantly affected. Please believe me when I say that neither of us came to this decision lightly or that this wasn’t necessary for everyone’s own good here.”

Mia then turned to Barry and realizing where this was going, he raised his hand up in defense and tried to explain himself.

“Listen guys”, he began a bit nervously but before he could go on, Mia raised her hand and slapped him upside his head, causing him to yelp and the others to widen their eyes in shock, including William due to not having expected his sister to do something like that. But then again, his sister was a fierce person.

“Honestly Barry, I thought you knew better than that. I know you have strong feelings for Iris and always have, but you still have a girlfriend just as Iris has a boyfriend and not only are you violating her relationship and your own, you’re also violating two friendships since both Eddie and Linda have been nothing but good, loyal friends to yourself and Iris respectively and neither of them deserve this”, Mia firmly stated to the speedster while giving him a disappointed look, causing him to look down in shame and embarrassment, knowing how right she was, and then continued.

“Listen, I know that things were crazy right before we pulled you here and therefore emotions and adrenaline were running high, but both of you needed to get a grip and do right by your respective partners instead of you both being selfish and letting emotions cloud your judgments. And regardless of whatever the future holds for either of you, I strongly suggest that you both always check yourselves to ensure that neither of you become so selfish that you both neglect your core friends in the future and especially when they might need you the most.”

Barry listened carefully to all of her words and took them into account, resolving to behave better and showed her that he would with a firm nod and an expression of gratitude, to which she returned with an approving smile. Mia then allowed her brother to next address Kara.

“Listen Kara, I know you want to do good and help your city and those around you, and you do have every right to retire and pursue a normal life with your people, but what you were about to do with Mon-El was very wrong and I’m sure that both your parents and your foster parents raised you better than that.”

“What are you talking about William? What exactly am I doing wrong with Mon-El?”, Kara asked, still a bit oblivious though now understanding what they were referring to. “If you’re referring to the moment we were about to share, what’s wrong with two people exploring the potential feelings they may still have for each other and in whatever form it takes, which the two of us seem to still have?”

William responded to the blonde hero’s words by smacking his own forehead, his sister groaning on her part as she stood beside him, and then giving her an incredulous look.

“What’s wrong is that you were exploring feelings with and getting ready to play your own version of post office with a married man!”, William exclaimed. “In case you haven’t noticed, Mon-El is still a married man and the fact that you would even invite him to live with you on Argo City and presumably forever, blatantly disregarding his marital status is not only severely disrespectful to his wife, who was already uncomfortable by some of your interactions, is not the behavior of a hero but the behavior of a home weaker!

“Honestly Kara. This kind of behavior is unacceptable and not something you should be conducting. You had something once but now that he’s married it’s over and you need to respect that.”

Both William and Mia knew that Imra had given her husband permission to explore his feelings for Kara but they both knew that Kara was unaware of that and decided to keep it that way so that she would not try to latch onto that as a defense for her actions, and especially considering that she acted without that knowledge. Besides, while Imra might’ve given him permission, he also needed take into account the possibility that she might have not meant it for him to take certain liberties with Kara, at least before settling things with Imra first.

Kara had not thought of any of that in regards to William’s words, being so focused on what she thought she still had with Mon-El, or perhaps the idea of what he could offer her, that she had selfishly neglected to have any thought or consideration for Imra and her feelings. But after what the young man before her rightfully pointed out, she then realized that she behaved impetuously and the last thing she wanted was to become a home wreaker. She shook her head at her own foolishness and decided to completely end things with Mon-El before it went further and she did something she’d regret.

Finally, Mia moved to address Kate.

“Now you listen here Kate. I don’t know what is wrong with you but no matter how much you may still be in love with your ex does not give you license to be on the verge of going mono a mono with her, and even if she did initiate the kiss.”

“Now look here young lady!!”, Kate tried to start, getting a bit upset and even indignant when Mia interrupted her.

“No, you listen!! I know she and her husband are separated and that it was her husband who left her, but separation and divorce are two different things and since they’re only separated, that means they’re still married and you should respect that”, Mia firmly stated to the other woman, and continued. “And don’t you dare tell us that you don’t care that she’s married. Marriage is a serious matter, a commitment, and the same things we said to both Sara and Kara also very much apply to you. Otherwise you’re also behaving like a home wreaker just as Kara almost was.”

Mia stopped and took a breath, and then continued.

“Just recently you decided to take a teenaged woman under your wing to mentor and keep her on the straight and narrow, and not to mention that she’s so far proven herself to be trustworthy in keeping your secret. You also rightfully putting her through some deserved discipline in the form of community service and monetary restitution considering her recent criminal actions. With that said, how would almost kissing your still married ex be setting a proper example for your mentee if she were to somehow find out? Or is she going to be given the impression that it’s alright to disregard a relationship?

“As a hero, a mentor, and someone your city looks up to, you need to lead by example and that includes not falling into the trap of infidelity. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment but instead make clear to Sophie that she needs to make decisions regarding her husband and that nothing should happen between the two of you, whether as Kate or as Batwoman, until she actually decides if she wants to end her marriage. Until then, hands off on both of your parts. Please Kate, do the right thing.”

Kate listened to her and responded with a heavy sigh. Being honest with herself, she knew that she did not think rationally in regards to Sophie due to still holding a candle for her and at first she was angry when Mia began to call her to the carpet. But the other woman’s words managed to get through her and caused her to reevaluate certain things, causing her to come to the conclusion that what she was about to do was wrong and she did not want to be a homewrecker just as much as Kara did not want to either.

Shaking her head, she let out another heavy sigh, filled with shame and disappointment towards herself and knew that the responsibility to be a positive example for others was especially important since she had taken up the mantle as her city’s new protector. And now being a mentor made that even more important than ever. She also, like her fellow heroes, or future hero in regards to Oliver, resolved to do the right thing when she was sent back.

William and Mia looked around at everyone before them, greatly pleased that their words had made an impact on the people before them and that they had gotten through to them. Plus while Mia loved her parents deeply and was all for them finding their way towards each other, she felt that it would be better for their original romance to have started in an honest and ethical fashion, not to mention that it would erase a lot of unnecessary drama which would be better for everyone involved in the long run.

“We can both see that our words have caused all of you to rethink your actions, which is exactly what this entire endeavor was for. And now my sister and I return all of you to your proper time periods and hope you’ll continue to keep our words to your hearts and carry them with you always.”

And on that note, William activated the device that he and his sister used to transport the individuals before them and they once more found themselves surrounded by a beam of light before they found themselves back where they were originally, William and Mia on their parts feeling quite proud of themselves and that their actions seemed to have the desired impact after their memories and knowledge shifted in response to the small ripple effects of their actions for the better.

As for Oliver, he quickly put a stop to his and Sara’s near kiss and told her that they could not due this, that it was unfair and disrespectful towards Laurel. He did acknowledge that he felt something for her and wanted to explore it, filling Sara’s heart with joy at the words she’d always hoped to hear, but made clear that they needed to do right by her before starting anything between themselves.

Sara, while mildly disappointed, agreed with Oliver and knew that what they were about to do was wrong, even filling a bit grateful for actually stopping their near kiss since she did want to do the right thing. And they would go on to confess their feelings for each other to Laurel while Oliver would break up with her, explaining that he wasn’t fully ready for the commitment that she was looking for and that he actually felt something more for Sara.

Laurel was of course very hurt and especially in regards to the near kiss, leaving things strained between the three of them for a while, but she came to understand Oliver’s point and forgave them both, and especially due to the fact that they had come to their senses instead of betraying her by engaging in infidelity. And after her breakup with Oliver and him and Sara waiting until Laurel was comfortable with the idea of them being together, they got together and began a relationship of their own while taking it slow, up until Oliver invited her to accompany him onboard the _Queen’s Gambit_ and the rest was history as we remember for the most part.

One difference however that came about due to them making different decisions was that years later, after Sara helped her fellow Legends defeat Vandal Savage and then helped them protect the timeline the following year, up until defeating the Legion Of Doom who were threatening it, Sara decided to retire from that team and return to Oliver, the two of them fighting for the city with the rest of his team while going on to have their daughter Mia.

Regarding the Sara who was brought to the future, but now with slightly shifted memories of her past and present due to Oliver’s decisions in the past, she immediately moved from the situation she nearly found herself with the French queen and politely yet firmly requested that the other woman keep her hands to herself and instead wait for her husband the king. That she, as in Sara herself, was only there to help her prepare for the king, not to play the metaphorical tango with her.

The queen was disappointed by Sara resisting her advances but respected the other woman’s decision and took care of her sexual frustrations by giving her husband a hot and wild afternoon to remember, leaving the king winded following the conclusion of their consummation.

Barry on his part, following his return to where he was, quickly stopped the near kiss between himself and Iris, quickly explaining to her that this was not something they should be doing since they were still with their respective partners and should have more respect for them and their relationships instead of being selfish. Iris on her part, feeling embarrassed towards herself, fully agreed with him and grimaced at her near foolishness and disregard for her relationship.

What happened next a few seconds layer however would erase all of this due to the current timeline being mildly reset in Barry’s attempts to save the day, and history would continue as it originally went except that he did not try to convince Iris of his feelings while she was still with Eddie during his lifetime and they both mourned his tragic passing.

Their relationship would evolve over the years and while it became what it is today, Barry made certain to keep William and Mia’s words into account and always made time for his friends and especially when they would need him the most. And Iris on her part, following his lead, did the same for them, both of them placing their friends ahead of themselves and each other.

Kara would also quickly turn away from the almost kiss she nearly shared with Mon-El, telling him that what they were doing and about to do was wrong and that she was also wrong to have even invited him to come with her. She explained that she could not do this to Imra and that she needed to respect his marriage to her. Mon-El countered by letting her know that Imra had actually given him permission to explore things with Kara, to her surprise, but she still nevertheless decided to refrain from exploring anything with him and that it would be for the best that they put what they once had behind him and instead keep their relationship as friends and fellow heroes.

Mon-El was heartbroken but knew she was right and respected her decision. They would later be recalled to Earth to deal with the current threat once more and after it was repelled, Mon-El and Imra were also recalled to the future due to a significant threat that had arisen in said future, leaving the former to say goodbye to Kara and go on to be the hero he was meant to be in that time period while Kara remained the hero she was in the present.

Finally, Kate on her part stopped herself from returning Sophie’s kiss, making clear to the other woman in no uncertain terms that they both needed to respect her marriage until she figured out what and who she wanted, including the fact that she could not go back and forth between her husband, herself, or her secret identity, making up a story that Kate was a personal friend of hers and shared her history with Sophie, which the latter seemed to buy while also knowing and accepting that Batwoman was right and that she needed to do right by her husband even if they were separated.

Kate then quickly turned away and flew off of the rooftop the two women were on, vowing to never put herself in this type of position ever again.

And so Oliver, Sara, Barry, Kara, and Kate learned some valuable lessons thanks to being given a swift kick in the butt from the future Queen siblings and made better decisions than what they’d originally made, being better people for it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Now I may be a Canarrow and West-Allen shipper, and may also enjoy seeing lesbian kissing while indifferent to Karamel, but wrong is still wrong nonetheless and what all 5 heroes were doing or were about to do was definitely out of order and disrespectful. Committed relationships must always be respected and therefore I believe they all deserved to be firmly called out and for some sense to be knocked into them.
> 
> Also, for anyone unaware, post office is a kissing game and so I decided to use it here as one of two euphemisms for kissing.
> 
> While this one shot is a standalone story for now, I plan to someday use it to launch a multi-chapter story involving Mia and William traveling across the timeline and making corrections and/or improvements wherever necessary due to bad writing at times in the Arrowverse. My inspiration for this project is inspired by a “Star Wars” fic over in fan fiction.net entitled “Luke and Leia’s Excellent Adventure” by LPK9. I’ve personally found it to be a fun and entertaining story.
> 
> Finally, please let me know in the comments below if anyone wants this gifted to them.


End file.
